Ida y vuelta
by Nocturnals
Summary: ¿Me gustas? ¿Te quiero? ¿Me encantas desde antes que te salieran esas asombrosas tetas? No que las mirase, claro. / Connor y Lou cuando ésta, finalmente, abandona la cabaña Hermes. - ( Post-Titan's war. ) ¿Lonnor?


**Ida y vuelta.**

* * *

_Disclaimer: Percy Jackson y los olímpicos no me pertenece, es de Rick Riordan._

* * *

La cabina de Hermes se iba vaciando de a poco con el pasar de las semanas y los avances en las construcciones de las cabañas para los descendientes de dioses menores. Uno no reconocería el sorprendente orden que reinaba en aquel lugar; casi no habían sacos de dormir doblados en las esquinas, cuando meses atrás se arremolinaban por todo el suelo, y Lou casi había olvidado lo bonito que podía ser el lugar. Las literas seguían llenas a pesar de ser muchas, ya que aún faltaban varias cabinas por hacer.

La cabina de Hécate estaba finalizada y ella había ido allí por sus cosas para poder finalmente trasladarse al que sería su hogar. El resto de sus hermanos, aquellos que habían sobrevivido a la guerra y fueron perdonados, ya se estaban instalando. Ella se había demorado dándole los toques finales a la canina recién acabada, por lo cual había terminado última.

Lou Ellen buscó sus cosas, previamente colocadas en una caja, y revisó que todo estuviera allí. Siendo el hogar de los hijos del Dios de los ladrones, no sería nada nuevo que le faltase algo. Finalmente, estaba todo allí, lo cual le sorprendía de sobremanera. La joven le dio una larga mirada al lugar que por años la albergó, sin ser realmente su hogar. Recordó las largas noches acomodada en el suelo pensando por qué, a pesar de saber quién era su madre divina, debía dormir tendida en el suelo como una refugiada en tiempos de guerra.

Pero eso había pasado, y debía dejar atrás aquellos malos momentos. Llevó su pelo oscuro y ondulado detrás de sus orejas y de nuevo contó sus objetos. Cuando se levantó para abandonar la cabaña con el mismo sigilo con el cual había entrado, un par de manos le arrebataron la caja con sus pertenencias. Sorprendida y molesta por el atrevimiento, encaró al ladrón.

— Stoll, quiero mi caja de regreso, por favor. — Lou suspiró, mirando al muchacho en cuestión.

— Anda, deja que te ayude a cargarla hasta tu nueva cabina. — Le sonrió, con sus ojos azules brillando.

—No es necesario, Connor. Puedo con ello, en serio.

La chica no quería incomodar. Sabía que Connor había pasado el día ayudando a los chicos de Iris, que eran casi en su totalidad muchachas pequeñas, con la construcción de su hogar. No quería molestarlo viendo lo cansado que lucía. Tenía la camiseta manchada de tierra y varios raspones y moretones en el cuerpo. Estaba transpirado y Lou le hubiera sugerido tomar un baño e ir a la cama, porque parecía exhausto de trabajo. Pero Connor se mostró inflexible.

— Vamos, Lou. — Indicó, saliendo de la cabina con la caja en las manos.

— ¡Pero está pesada! — Ella replicó, corriendo para alcanzarlo en el pórtico.

—Con más razón aún. — Respondió, sonriendo pícaramente. — ¿Cómo podría llamarme un caballero si dejo a una señorita cargar una caja pesada como esta?

— Deja de hacerte el caballero, estás cansado Connor.

Discutió con él la mitad del camino hasta su cabina, y ralentizaron la caminata a medida que se acercaban a la construcción dedicada a los hijos de Hécate. Era una cabina amplia de ébano negro mezclado con otros tipos de madera oscura que la hacían lucir como una pintura bajo la luz del sol incluso en la noche. El techo era plateado, y se tejían enredaderas del mismo color plata con sus hojas deliciosamente abrazando la madera. La puerta doble estaba hechizada y alrededor de las columnas telas semejantes a la gaza las adornaban. Si uno las tocaba, agregaba Lou si alguien preguntaba, se convierten en niebla o mariposas, dependiendo de las personas.

— Bueno, aquí te dejo, chica Hécate. — Bromeó, sin soltar la caja.

Lou lo miró largamente durante un tiempo imposible de medir, y Connor no apartó los ojos de los suyos en todo ese tiempo. La caja en sus manos pesaba, pero no la sentía. Lou había estado en su cabaña, incluso luego de ser reconocida, por un periodo de cuatro años. Él la había conocido cuando era una niña alegre y flacucha de once años con un suéter demasiado grande para ella y las rodillas raspadas. La había visto crecer y en solitario comenzar a odiar la injusticia que constituía mantenerla apretujada en esa cabina a la cual no pertenecía. Y luego la había visto unirse al bando equivocado, con la cabeza llena de mentiras, siguiendo a su madre.

¿Quién podía culparla? Él no podría nunca, porque cada vez que tan siquiera lo intentaba recordaba a la bromista Lou riendo a carcajadas luego de una broma suya. No podía. Pero también recordaba esa noche antes de que desapareciera en la cual ella le tomó la mano y le dio las gracias por la amistad y el cobijo que le había dado.

"_Eres la persona más importante para mí_._"_ Le había dicho, sonrojada hasta las orejas antes de reírse y agregar _"¿Quién más iba a hacerme reír cuando estaba triste?"_

Luego ella se había ido y Connor se había arrepentido de no preguntarle más al respecto, o no haberle dicho en ese preciso momento que le gustaba. Aunque no hubiera podido decírselo a nadie más que a su propio hermano, Connor no había sido tan amable y dulce con ella porque le inspirase fraternidad o por pura cortesía. No, él tenía casi trece cuando ella había llegado y había tenido un estúpido enamoramiento por ella que nunca se fue.

En ese momento tampoco se había ido.

— Lou — La llamó, sintiendo su cara arder.

¡Caramba, había sobrevivido una guerra y ya no era un mocoso de trece! Tomó valor, siguiendo el impulso de su hermano mayor para abrir la boca finalmente, y volvió a mirar esos profundos ojos verde oscuro. Entonces exhaló, atrapado por ellos.

— ¿Sí?

— Bueno… yo… — Balbuceó, azorado.

¿Me gustas? ¿Te quiero? ¿Me encantas desde antes que te salieran esas asombrosas tetas? No que las mirase, claro.

Como si algo estuviera predestinado a arruinar el momento, una de las hermanas pequeñas de Lou Ellen abrió la puerta y se sorprendió de verlos allí. La niña dijo que iba a por ella, debido a que se estaba demorando y Lou la mandó dentro, diciéndole que entraría en un minuto.

Ella tomó la caja de un enmudecido Connor y apretó los labios.

— ¿No estás… molesto conmigo? — Ella interrogó.

— Yo nunca podría estar enojado contigo, Lou-Lou. — Rió.

Ella sonrió tan ampliamente, llena de paz, que los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas de tranquilidad y felicidad. Connor se sintió incómodo, sabiendo que ese pensamiento quizá la había torturado y se sintió feliz de conocer la auténtica importancia que tenía para ella. La joven se ayudó de la rodilla para sostener la caja y limpiar el comienzo de unas lágrimas que nunca cayeron.

—Yo fui al lado de Cronos… mi madre… nosotros estábamos tan abandonados… incluso aquí —Sollozó. — Lo siento tanto, Connor.

— Oye, conmigo no. — Él se encogió de hombros. — Yo te conozco, señorita. Sé que buscabas lo mejor para tus hermanos. Nosotros luchamos por nuestros padres porque son eso, nuestros padres, no porque los amemos mucho o hayan hecho algo bueno por nosotros. Conmigo no hacen falta explicaciones, ni disculpas, Lou-Lou.

La joven asintió y miró de nuevo la puerta de su cabina y las voces que de ella salían. Parecían estarse divirtiendo en la pequeña fiesta de estreno, podía escuchar a sus hermanos y hermanas reírse a carcajadas y gritarse cosas de buen humor, luego regresó sus ojos a Stoll, quien le sonrió.

—Ese es tu auténtico lugar.

—Lo es, sí. Finalmente.

La joven subió los escalones del pórtico y empujó la puerta de la cabaña con el pie cuando Connor hizo la que sería su última interrupción en esa noche.

—Tú también eres la chica más importante para mí. — De espaldas, Lou perdió el aire. — ¿Quién más me haría sonrojar como un mocoso?

Ella se giró lentamente a mirarlo, como si esperase que él saltara y se riera locamente luego de un buen chiste. Pero Connor se quedó allí, sonriendo con un ligero color rojizo en sus mejillas, sin estallar en risas. Iba en serio. Lou no podía creer que él recordase aquella confesión que le tomó días de coraje almacenado para hacerle. Al contrario del joven, ella se puso pálida.

— ¿Connor… tú…? — Ella no lograba armar una oración decente.

Y Connor ya había gastado su cuota de valor diario.

—Bueno, me voy, necesito una ducha. — Se rió. — Mañana hablamos, Ellen.

La mencionada lo vio irse caminando con un poco más de prisa de la necesaria, y por un minuto olvidó qué estaba haciendo, antes de que sus brazos le dolieran por el peso de la caja y cayera en cuenta de lo que acababa de conocer.

¿Acaso Connor, Stoll Connor, se le había declarado de regreso?

Perdió el habla y se estremeció ante la idea antes de que una sonrisa torpe la tomara por asalto, con un furioso rubor que la abrasó como la inminente felicidad que se transformó en ganas de bailar con sus hermanos. Entró en la cabaña, lanzó la caja a un lado y le subió a la música, más animada que nunca.

Señoras y señores, pensó, Lou Ellen estaba enamorada. Y lo más importante: era correspondida. El amor había sido , bendita Afrodita, de ida y vuelta.

* * *

Media eternidad para hacer algo tan corto, pero es lo que salió. Lou a duras penas si aparece, pero considerando su participación en la guerra y que, por supuesto, debió haber pertenecido a la cabaña Hermes... bueno, no me resistí. Además, creo que de ella no hay nada en español y no podía permitir eso. Me gusta mucho en mi cabeza como quedarían ellos dos, pero no creo que continúe este momentaneo One-shot hasta que termine "Smiles". No se me ocurre un nombre para este pairing ¿Connou? ¿Lonnor? Ninguno suena demasiado bien.

Espero que les guste, aunque no sea lo usual. Adoro a los Stoll. Más tarde esta noche escribiré la contraparte de esta historia, pero con respecto a Travis. Besos.


End file.
